memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Ocampa
The following is a list of unnamed Ocampa. Ocampa homeworld Daggin's group These members of Daggin's group lived underground on the Ocampa homeworld within his community. They followed the away team through the Ocampa courtyard. ( ) File:Ocampa female in Daggin's group 1.jpg|''Played by Heather Ferguson'' File:Ocampa female in Daggin's group 2.jpg|''Played by Margaret Blanchard'' File:Ocampa male in Daggin's group 1.jpg|''Played by Pablo Espinosa'' File:Ocampa male in Daggin's group 2.jpg|''Played by Eric Whitmore'' Doctor This doctor was an older Ocampa male who cared for aliens that were sent to the Ocampa homeworld by the after they were rejected as compatible lifeforms with which he could reproduce. These included B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim. Despite his best efforts, all but the last two eventually died. ( ) Guards This male and female guard lived on the Ocampa homeworld. They restrained B'Elanna Torres so the Ocampa doctor could give her a sedative. ( ) File:Male Ocampa guard.jpg|''Played by Mitchell Danton'' File:Female Ocampa guard.jpg|''Played by J. Suzanne Rampe'' Midwife This Ocampa female was present when Martis gave birth to Kes and helped deliver the baby. ( ) Nurse This female nurse assisted an Ocampa doctor. She later gave Torres and Kim some herbs that some Ocampa had discovered contain healing properties. ( ) Passersby These passersby lived on the and were in the Ocampa courtyard during B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim arrived. ( ) The first male took a meal, shortly before B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim got their meal from the doctor. ( ) The second male was passed by B'Elanna Torres, Harry Kim, and the Ocampa doctor in the Ocampa courtyard, where he sat down and watched the large screens. He later passed the away team several times when the Ocampa underground city was shaken. ( ) The third male was waiting in the line to get his meal, when he was passed by Torres and Kim. Later he passed the away team when the Ocampa underground city was shaken. ( ) The fourth male passed the away team lead by Captain Janeway in the courtyard. He stopped when the underground city was shaken. ( ) The fifth male stood in a row at the food replicator when B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim received a tour through the underground city. ( ) The sixth male, an elder, was among the group of Ocampa who stared at Torres and Kim, because he never saw someone who was sent by the Caretaker. ( ) The seventh male, also an elder, accompanied Toscat when he visited Daggin's community to speak with Captain Janeway. ( ) File:Male Ocampa 1.jpg|''Played by Cullen Chambers'' File:Male Ocampa 2.jpg|''Played by Lou Slaughter'' File:Male Ocampa 3.jpg|''Played by Scott DeRoy'' File:Male Ocampa 4.jpg|''Played by Randall Bosley'' File:Male Ocampa 5.jpg|''Played by James Flannigan'' File:Ocampa elder 1.jpg|''Played by unknown actor'' File:Ocampa elder 2.jpg|''Played by Irving Ross'' File:Female Ocampa, Caretaker 1.jpg|''Played by unknown actress'' File:Female Ocampa, Caretaker 2.jpg|''Played by Cindy Bohling'' Suspiria's array Woman This woman was the descendant of several Ocampa taken from their homeworld by Suspiria in the 21st century. She and the rest of Suspiria's Ocampa lived on a space station similar to the Caretaker's array. She later accompanied Tanis to the USS Voyager to meet Kes. ( ) Male This male was the descendant of several Ocampa taken from their homeworld by Suspiria in the 21st century. He and the rest of Suspiria's Ocampa lived on a space station similar to the Caretaker's array. He later accompanied to the to meet Kes. Both he and Tanis were skeptical of the Voyager crew's intentions and told them of Voyager s reputation as "a ship of death". ( ) Tanis' father The father of lived to be twenty years old, far exceeding the average Ocampa lifespan, with the help of technology co-developed by the Ocampa and Suspiria. ( ) }} de:Liste von Ocampa Ocampa Ocampa, Unnamed